bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi (spirit)
Tsukuyomi (月読) is the manifested spirit of Ryo Hashimoto's Zanpakutō that is seen during Ryo's visits to his inner world and her visits outside of it. Appearance Tsukuyomi takes the form of a teenage girl. She is fairly tall with a well developed body. She has long silver hair and light brown eyes. Her outfit is quite revealing. This is a resault of Ryo being a bit of a pervert as stated by Tsukuyomi herself, although she uses this in order to tease everyone (men and women alike), especially Ryo himself, when she appears outside of Ryo's inner world. Ryo calls her Tsuki-san (月さん) in short. Personality Thukuyomi often acts as a mentor to Ryo and always tries to push her master to become stronger. She is quite friendly and kind. She acts like an older sister to Ryo even though she tends to be rather childish and naive on several ocasions. During battle, Tsukuyomi is very perceptive and cunning and will try to exploit her opponent's weakness in order to win. She also likes chating in a friendly manner with her opponent but she can be very fierce, as evidenced from her training with Ryo. Ryo has stated on numerous ocasions that she can be quite stubborn and she is quick to anger when Ryo takes even a scratch during battle. She has numerous mutual ideals with Zangetsu, Katen Kyokotsu and Benihime and when not in her child mode (Ryo's name for it), she gives Ryo advice in order for him to improve even further. Some have said that while crossing blades with Ryo they felt a great amount of anger from Tsukuyomi and thus Ryo, although Ryo later stated that it is just him and not her at all. Tsuki is able to materiallize in the world outside of Ryo's sword and tends to do so rather frequently as she claims to like the outside more than Ryo's Inner World. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Being the Zanpakutō of Ryo who is said to be one of the strongest in terms of Reiatsu, Tsukuyomi has an equal amount of power if not greater. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: She was able to keep up with Ryo, who is himself very proficient, with little to no effort during their training sessions, using only one hand. Ryo said that she always holds back when fighting him, something that is one of the few things that make him angry. He also said that even though he has a satisfactory amount of skill, if he was at her level he wouldn't even need his shikai against most opponents as he would be able to beat them with pure swordsmanship. Tsukuyomi is capable of incredible feats while using just a sealed blade, as she is able to make powerful and precise strikes in quick succesion with the opponent being unable to comprehent most of them, while she is actually holding back. She is capable of slicing a whole building inside Seireitei and create white streaks out of thin air to strike her opponents with a mere slash from the sealed sword version of herself. Even Shunsui Kyoraku said that she is "worlds apart" from him (Shunsui) in swordsmanship while watching her and Ryo training, even though he is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society's Captain history. *'Mutōryū' (無限刀流, Infinite Swords Style): Suigetsu no Ichigeki(水月一撃, Water Moon's One Strike). Tsuki moves at extreme speeds creating countless/infinite clones of herself, attacking the enemy from every angle with the opponent feeling he is being hit all over his body simultaneously while in actuality Tsuki has inflicted only one fatal blow usually finishing the opponent with this move. Even though she has only used this against Ryo (using the opposite side of the blade so as not to really hurt him) in a demonstration of what she is going to teach him, he commented that had he been a real oppoent she would have literally cut him in half. Immense Speed: Tsukuyomi has demonstrated speed that is great enough to keep up with Ryo (whose speed is the most trained and cherished ability), though the latter was injured from their hellish training. Although their differnce in their skill with Shunpo is minimal, this seems to be the only aspect Ryo can best his sword at for now, something that irritates him in a comical way, especially when Tsuki makes comparisons between them. Zanpakutō At any time Tsuki can summon her sealed sword version and use it in order to fight Ryo during their training. The sword resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the dark blue tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. The handle is also dark blue. *'Shikai:' Tsuki never used her shikai while fighting Ryo or at any other ocasion until now but it is known from when he uses it that while in shikai the sword does not change at all in design. : Shikai Special Ability: Tsukuyomi has two known special abilities. : Gengetsu (弦月, Crescent Moon). Tsukuyomi's only named ability so far. She fires a white blast of Reiatsu from the blade either from the tip or in the instant of a slash in the form of a crescent with it's destructive force being equal to or even greater than a Cero Oscuras. : Unnamed space disrupting ability: It has only been used once. Ryo forced Tsukuyomi to activate the ability subconsciously and had to be hospitalized in the 4 devision's barracs for a week after using it. It forced the point it was focused on (a Gran Ray Cero) to collapse in on itself, ultimately sending everything in the vicinity to another dimension. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed and/or achieved.